Live A Little
by kapers in pink
Summary: Most people walk down the stairs Diggory. The title is lame, but I'm not so great at titles. Done for a prompt over at livejournal


"I cannot believe I'm so late!" Hermione Granger said to no one in particular as she ran through the corridors to her next class. Books in her hands and hair flying wildly around her face, she paid little attention to those around her. Suddenly, she stopped. Sitting down at the bottom of the stairs was a very disheveled Cedric Diggory. Books sprawled all around him; he was looking down intently at his feet.

"Diggory, what are you doing?" She asked, standing on the step beside him.

"I fell down the stairs." He said indifferently.

"Most people _walk_ down the stairs, Diggory." She said amused.

"Thanks for the input." He said, his face turning a little pink.

Opening and closing her mouth, she took a seat next to him. "I'm late for class." She said suddenly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked, looking at her.

"I've never in my life been late to class before." She said bewildered.

"Never? Come on, that's unreal. Everyone has been late to class at some point."

"Not me. I'm always early. I don't know what happened."

"Everyone makes a mistake." He said gently.

"Precisely. Everyone has, at one point or another, fallen down these stairs too." She said turning to him.

"Well, thanks for the moral support. I suppose we better both get to where we need to be. Thanks to this mishap, I'm now late to class as well."

Looking down at her watch, she frowned

"What's wrong now?" Cedric asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's a quarter till. This little distraction has caused me to be even later then I already was." Her voice quivered as she finished speaking.

"Chin up, Granger. Everything will be alright. What class are you late to anyway?"

"History of Magic."

"I bet you Binns won't even notice you weren't there." Cedric told her with a smile.

"I suppose you could be right. Harry and Ron will never let me live this down."

"Harry and Ron will have to learn to deal with you not always being perfect."

Hermione looked up at him, aghast. "Excuse me?"

"Come off it Granger. No one is perfect. Look at me... I fell down the stairs for petes' sake."

"The thought of you being perfect never even crossed my mind, Mr. Diggory." She stated in a huffed tone. "What class are you missing anyhow?"

"Potions." He said with a shrug.

"Now you know that Snape will notice that you aren't there. Why aren't you making an effort to make it at all?"

"Because a day without Snape is a holiday. That's why. I'm already late, might as well skip the class entirely." He chuckled when he saw the mortified look on Hermione's face.

"Bloody hell. It's not the end of the world."

She was still frowning at him.

"There's more to life then school, Hermione. One needs to have fun. A little adventure to spice things up. Break a few rules. It won't kill you."

He let out a laugh when she still looked mortified.

"Seriously, Granger, you gotta loosen up. Live a little. You're too uptight. If you're not careful, you're going to turn in to Professor McGonagall."

"McGonagall is a perfectly respectable professor."  
"You _would_ think that. That's not the point. Take a risk. You never know where it might lead to."

Hermione looked at him very carefully, and before she could stop herself, she walked up to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly on the lips. Before she knew what was going on, she found herself snogging with Cedric Diggory in the hallway on the third floor. He had deepened the kiss, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, as if he was asking for her permission. Her eyes opened with surprise when she felt his hand rest itself on her lower back. She let out a gasp and broke the kiss, taking a step back.

"Oh my goodness" she said, realizing what she had done.

"Bloody hell." Cedric said, looking at her intently.

"I'm... oh my. I've got to go!" She practically yelled, turning around in an attempt to run back down the hall towards her dormitory.

"Hermione, wait." He said as he tried to grab her wrist. "Hold on a minute. I'm not going to let you just kiss me like that and then run away."

"I... That was completely inappropriate of me. I... I don't know what got into me." She was looking down at the floor as she was talking, a deep red tint staining her teeth.

"Well, I rather liked it." He admitted. Her head snapped up.

"You... what?"

"I. Liked. It. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I... yes."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you're the first guy I've ever actually kissed. Well, okay, that's not true. But it's the first time I've ever initiated the kiss."

"Oh, so who's the lucky guy who got to kiss you first?"

"That's none of your business Diggory."

"Oh come on Granger. I'll tell you who my first kiss was."

"What is this now, a game of truth or dare?"

"Truth or what?" He asked, confused. She sighed at his ignorance to muggle references.

"It's a muggle game. You asked a person truth or dare, and they pick. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question. If they pick dare, you get to dare them to do something."

"Truth or dare. Hm... That sounds like it could be interesting. Truth or dare?"

"Oh no no no. I am not playing that game with you. And certainly not in the middle of the hallway when BOTH of us should be in class right now."

"Oh come on Granger. It could be fun." He said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh alright fine. But just one question each. And I get to go first. Truth or dare Cedric."

"I'm going to go with dare." He replied with a smile.

"Okay then. I dare you to... I suck at this game. I can never think of any good dares."

"I dare you, Miss Granger, to kiss me again." Cedric said with a smug grin.

"Hey, it's not your turn, and I wouldn't have picked dare any..."

She couldn't finish the sentence because she found Cedric's lips pushing against hers once more. This time she didn't fight it, and let him gently part her lips with his tongue. She was rather enjoying the kiss when she suddenly remembered that she needed breathe. Breaking apart from him once again, she looked into his eyes. As they stared at each other, students started to wander down the halls, emerging from classrooms all around them.

No one paid much attention to either of them, walking around the two of them standing in the middle of the hallway. Cinnamon eyes met Cobalt. It was only after the hallway cleared out again that either spoke.  
"We better go before we miss another class." Hermione said in a quite voice. Her cheeks were still flushed.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." He answered back, still looking at her.

"Or..." Cedric started.

"Or what?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Or we could go find a nice quite place to snog?" He suggested with a grin.

"Well, you did tell me earlier that I should live a little." She said with sly smile.


End file.
